


Two is better than one

by Verse



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, what are these pairing tags and character tags this si a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Everything sounds a lot more simple when Dally says it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested "Dally/Eva/Amalia" a few years ago. I delivered. Also english dub names because that's how my friend know these characters.

Evangeline hated being confused.

More generally, Evangeline hated not knowing stuff, as it was counterproductive to her job and it could easily lead to problematic situations -namely, everyone getting killed- but that was beside the point.

Evangeline loved Dally -this didn’t even need to be discussed. As much as she’d hated it at first, because love was a distracting thing that lead people to do stupid stuff, it was a fact she couldn’t just ignore. She loved him. As irritating as he could be at time, his smile could brighten up her world in a matter of seconds and his laugh sounded like music to her ears.

But there was _something_ else.

 _Something_ that made her heart beat faster anytime Amalia was looking at her. _Something_ that made her ridiculously giddy anytime the boys left and they were left together. _Something_ that made her hugs last _just_ a bit too long.

 _Something_ she knew exactly the name of but she wouldn’t dare _think_ aloud, because she was stubborn like that, and as long as she didn’t name it she could just _deny_ this feeling existed.

What good would it do to admit it, anyway? There were just so many things wrong with it. Amalia was her as her sister, for crying out loud. And she was a princess. And there was Dally. And she was girl.

No, it was much easier to pretend her heart didn’t ache whenever their way parted, or that her lips weren’t burning to kiss hers’.

That’s what she thought, anyway. Maybe her acting wasn’t that good. Or maybe her boyfriend was smarter than she gave him credit for. This was up in the air.

“You love her too, right?”

She’d frozen in place, unable to answer, nor to deny, nor to confirm. Panic instilled itself in her brain, spreading fear in her limbs at the speed of light.

“You should tell her!!”

She’d frozen again, but for a different reason this time. She didn’t get it. Wasn’t he offended? Why did he look so excited? How could he even suggest that?

“If you like someone, you gotta tell them. You never know if they love you back! I mean, look at us. Who would have guessed we’d have ended up together?”

That was… Nice to hear. Cute, too. She wasn’t expecting that. Still, was he really okay with sharing?

“Eva. I love you. I want you to be happy. If you’re happier with being with both Amalia and me, then it’s okay! Beside, it’s Amalia. I know she’ll treat you right.”

It was little tings like this that reminded her why she loved him.

It was still a stupid idea, in her mind. Again, princess, girl, the ditz. There was no way this’d work.

And yet, Dally talked her into it.

In all frankness, at the moment, cuddled by a snoring redhead and the quieter princess, she was graceful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old lmao


End file.
